Sports Careers
by Wandering Through Existence
Summary: When two lesbians, bound by their Sports Careers, cannot tell the world about their sexualities, Dana Fairbanks and Andi Wyler, a new girl who even Alice doesn't know, come together in a steamy attempt to find someone who understands. Rated M


**Hello everyone! Ok so I know you're all probably thinking "what the hell!? You're writing a totally different story when you don't even have the last chapter of "There's a Time and Place for Everything" done yet!?" Yes, yes I know but I decided that since I was so stuck on the last chapter, maybe writing another story would get my mind off of things and help inspire me. The only problem was I didn't know what to write about…and so DUN DUN NA NAAAAAAA! Karah(DelicUs92) to the rescue!**

**Karah asked me to write a story one night while we were watching "The L Word" involving her own made up character Andi Wyler and Dana Fairbanks. So here we go! Enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I do not own The L Word nor do I own Dana. I would also like to make clear I do not own Andi Wyler, she is a character created by Karah and Karah alone.**

**Rated M for future chapters, if you don't like it then TURN BACK NOW!**

Sports Careers

Chapter 1

Deceiving Looks or Deceiving Reasons?

Pop. Adrenaline rushing through every vain, bone, and muscle in my body. Pop. Heart pounding so loudly it seemed to be all I could hear. Pop. Rapid breathing making me pant as my lungs worked at an almost unfair speed. Pop. Despite the physical rush my mind was completely set on the task at hand. Tennis. Possibly the one thing that made me forget about all the stress and shit that goes on in my life, and with my mind clear and concentrated on nothing but that green ball, I was almost able to forget about how I was SO totally gay but couldn't tell anyone because of my tennis career. Pop. Aw yes tennis, my life, my career, my escape, the one thing that made me… hey she's cute. Ching! The tennis ball flew past me and hit the fence. I blinked as the ref in the tall chair called "Point!" Quickly I glanced in the direction of where I had caught a glimpse of this super cute girl, only to see nothing. "Let's take a break Dana!" my opponent called from the opposite side of the court. I nodded and walked over to my water bottle. "Hey Dana!" turning at the sound of my name I saw my agent heading over with his usual handsome yet creepy agent smile. "What's up? You were doing great and then suddenly your head went somewhere else" he said handing me a fresh towel. Taking a long drink of water I caught my breath, "sorry guess I got a little distracted, I'll be better next round so-" he held up his hand stopping me in mid sentence, "go home Dana you've earned it." I blinked, considering I hadn't played all that much today he took me by surprise. "A-are you sure?" he nodded and patted my shoulder; "I'll see you tomorrow!" he called as he walked off, clearly more concentrated on dialing his cell then the goodbye. "Bye…" I muttered before grabbing my things and heading off to the locker room.

As I gathered my things to hit the showers I was only briefly aware that I wasn't alone. Man I was so spacey today. Quietly as I carried my products to the showers I fantasized on that mystery beauty. Unfortunately, because I had still been trying to concentrate on tennis, I only managed to catch a glimpse. But, that glimpse was enough to distract me and make me wonder about her. A flash of short chocolate brown hair, smooth tan skin, and a smile that could make hearts melt. I sighed wistfully, striping off my clothes and hopping into a wonderfully hot shower. "Excuse me?" I jumped at the noise, being so caught up in my own fantasizing that I hadn't noticed the shower next to mine was running. Looking up to the small gap at the top of the wall separating us I said, "Um…yes? Me?" I heard a cute giggle followed by, "yes you, sorry but um…I was just wondering if you knew any good places around here to get coffee?" I blinked still a little surprised at the silence being broken. After contemplating the question I said, "Well… that depends" I said simply. There was a short pause, "what do you mean?" I smiled, "well if you want a fancy drink like a latte or frappachino, there's a Starbucks down the street." This time she laughed, and it was a golden laugh that made me feel warm inside, "I was thinking something a little more…" she thought for a moment trying to think of the right word to use, "generic, see I just moved here and I'm just kinda looking for a nice generic spot to go have coffee and just hang out." This description made me happy because I knew exactly where to tell her. "Well a friend of mine runs a café not to far from here, it's called the Planet and it is _definitely_ generic." I don't know why but I had a feeling this made her smile, "the Planet huh? Sounds cool" I nodded, and then remembered that she couldn't see me, "uh yea it's nice, my friends and I hang out there all the time…"

From there on our one question and one answer seemed to take off into a full blown conversation. She talked about how she had moved here to live with her brother Jake and wasn't sure how she felt about L.A. yet, and I mostly talked about my friends and tennis. Before I knew it I had already finished my shower and was now just standing underneath the warm water talking to the wall. After almost an hour of just talking Andi commented on the same thing I had just been thinking, "Oh man my skin is shriveling up! Ha ha I look like a prune!" I heard the water turn off and I joined her, "yea me too" we both laughed and stepped out of the shower almost simultaneously with our small gym provided white towels wrapped around us. It was now that I got my first good look at the mystery girl on the other side of the shower wall. Her brown hair was cut just a little after her ears, her eyes were brown and sweet, her skin was smooth and tan, and her body was…well…it was amazing. I had never seen such a good body…ok I did but not in the way I saw it now. Her smiled seemed to grow when she saw me, "hey! I recognize you now, yes of course you were the one playing tennis earlier right? I saw you." As she said this it suddenly dawned on me. This was her! My mystery girl who had thrown me off my game by looks alone. My heart filled with a weird fluttery feeling, "oh yea I think… I saw you too…" I managed to say, still dumb founded. She laughed,"wow you know you were really awesome out there" seeing my embarrassed look she added, "seriously, I was amazed." Her voice was light and joking but her eyes looked sincere about the comment. A small smile tugged at my lips and I nodded, "thank you." Yea, dumb I know, but it was all I could think of to say. By now the full blow of the situation before me had finally hit; here I was, in a towel, standing in front of a crazy hot girl who was also in a towel. I shook my head to clear away the steamy thoughts creeping into my mind.

"So…" her words snapped me out of my daze, "oh uh" I stammered, embarrassingly sticking my hand out towards her, "I'm Dana, Dana Fairbanks" a small smile that put butterflies in my stomach all over again appeared on her face as she took my hand and shook it, "Annabel Wyler…but you can call me Andi…I prefer it actually" she laughed. Biting my lower lip I nodded, a light blush coming over my face which if she had noticed she said nothing about. "Um…well I gotta go, I'm meeting up with my brother here soon I actually hadn't expected to be here for so long" I blinked, "oh I'm sorry-" she interrupted me by shaking her head and saying "no no! I had a lot of fun; um…maybe I'll see you around sometime? Like here or at that place you said, the Planet?" I nodded, "yea I look forward to it." With that she smiled and left, I just couldn't help but watch her ass as she walked away.

"So on a scale of one to ten how cute was she?" my two friends, Shane and Alice, stared at me, waiting for me to answer Alice's question with serious looks like this was absolutely crucial, and to them it probably was. I contemplated this and finally said, "10.5 definitely" they both smiled "and you're sure she's gay?" I rolled my eyes recalling how not to long ago I had been drilled on how to tell whether a girl was straight or not, "cause you know we could always find out for you…" I glared at Shane and she smiled at me and I could tell we were both recalling the "secret mission" my friends had pulled when they tried to find out if Lara was gay. When my glare didn't falter Shane blinked, "what? Oh come _on _Dana I'm not going after her so will you relax? I'm here for you…" her voice trailed off as she stared at something behind me, looking at Alice I saw she had noticed Shane's reaction and had followed her stare, and was now staring herself. Turning around I smiled, "guys…meet Andi Wyler" I said softly enough so that Andi, who had just walked into the Planet, couldn't hear but loud enough for my friends to hear. "Wow…" was all they could think of to say. My smiled widened when I heard that but quickly disappeared when Andi's eyes met mine and she smiled before heading over to our table. Turning around quickly I muttered, "oh god oh god she's coming over here she's…hey!" I said happily, pulling it together at the last minute when Andi came up beside me, "Dana! You were right this place is so nice" she said looking around at the room, marveling everything. A small light of pride and hope filled my chest for introducing her to something that she liked so much.

When Alice cleared her throat I blinked at her and then realized what she wanted, "oh, oh right um sorry, Andi these are my friends Alice and Shane" I said gesturing to each of them as I said their names. Alice shook her hand and smiled cutely saying "nice to meet you" before giving me a look of approval. Shane stood up when Andi turned to her next, taking her hand she said "nice to meet you…" in a soft yet seductive voice. For a split second I thought Andi faltered, but she snapped back into place before turning back to me. When she did I quickly wiped the alarmed look I was giving Shane off my face and smiled sweetly at Andi, "so I guess I'll catch you later ok? I mean now that I know where you hang out and who you hang out with." I nodded and was about to say goodbye when Alice interrupted, "actually!" we all looked at her, "the Planet has these parties every week, its happening tomorrow, you should come" she said smiling at her and then me. She thought about this for a moment, and in that moment I took a split second to admire the way her brow wrinkled when she thought about something, it was cute. "Yea sure I'll come I mean…it'll be a lot of fun and I _do _like parties" she said a grin spreading across her face. "Then it's settled, we'll see you tonight at 9 alright?" Andi nodded to Alice, "thank you" looking to me she said, "I'll see you tonight too right Dana?" I swallowed, that smile and hopeful eyes making me melt, "of course." I didn't think it was possible but when I said that her smiled seemed to brighten.

After she left I looked back to Alice and Shane, bracing myself for the full report I knew I was about to get. Both were silent for a moment before Shane broke the silence with one simple sentence that pretty much summed up her feelings, "so fuckin cute…" it was so Shane. Alice nodded in agreement, "and she is so definitely gay…" I blinked, "really? No stake outs or fake flirting or secret bathroom meetings?" Shane simply laughed and Alice looked almost hurt at my sarcastic way of talking about her 'find out if she's gay missions.' "Well with some people you can just tell, their looks aren't always misleading, and are sometimes just very…well obvious" I nodded intently as Alice explained, a feeling of joy spreading through me with every word. And then I remembered something. Looking to Shane I glowered "speaking of _looks_ Shane…" she looked at me innocently, "what?" I gave an exasperated sigh, "_nice to meet you…_" I said imitating the seductive way she had said it. She sighed, "alright, alright I admit I did have a moment but I mean come on its like my natural reaction when I see a girl like that…" she shook her head, I knew she was probably picturing Andi in less then what she had been wearing when she came in. I was about to comment back but Alice interrupted us, "aaaaaaaaaaanyways, gosh I feel like a mom stopping her two children from fighting" we both rolled our eyes in unison, Alice continued, "at least you'll be able to see her really often." "Wait what?" as soon as I asked the question I knew it was probably a stupid one, and the incredulous looks I got from my friends only confirmed it. "You mean to tell me you talked to her all that time and you didn't even find out why she was there?" I looked down at my cup of now luke warm coffee embarrassed. "Didn't you see the bag she was carrying?" shaking my head no I heard them both sigh, this time it was Shane who spoke up, "she was carrying a baseball duffel bag complete with the longer part specifically for bats, she's obviously apart of that new Softball team that just started up this week" Alice then piped in "which would explain why she was there in the first place, she must have just gotten off practice when you saw her." I thought about all this, it made sense, "I guess I wasn't really paying attention to her bags…" I stopped realizing what I was about to say and was implying. Stupid inside voice becoming my outside voice! A smile crept across Alice's face and Shane laughed lightly.

Later that night I was standing at the bar, practicing different causal poses to appear in when Andi showed up. I was wearing a tight sleek black shirt that had a long V going down my chest exposing my mid drift; the sleeves didn't go any further then the top of my shoulders and flared out in a slight ruffle design. The shirt exposed only a little bit of stomach and hips, matching nicely with the gray form fitting jeans I wore, it wasn't super fancy but it wasn't too casual either. Around me people danced to the loud music, drinks in their hands, laughter and smiles all around them. Every time the door opened I swallowed and waited to see who it was that entered. Damn I had never been this nervous before! Laughter, this time closer to me, "_relax _Dana!" I looked to my left and saw Shane, her arm around some girl's waist; they both stood near me though their bodies never really stopped moving to the beat of the music. "She'll show ok? Try to relax some this is supposed to be fun remember?" I nodded to her smiling, she was right this was supposed to be fun, and any other time I would be downing a drink and trying to scope out girls with Alice. But tonight was different. Tonight I was waiting for possibly the cutest and most warming girl I'd ever met.

Finally about 20 minutes later I saw the door open and in stepped Andi; and _man _did she look good. A tight red button up shirt, the buttons seemed to strain against her chest, the red shirt exposed some of her stomach and the black jeans only complimented her ass and appearance all the more. Her eyes scanned the room and finally landed on me, my heart basically stopping in the process. I managed a smiled as she headed over, her demeanor seeming to change as she got closer to me, how strange. "Dana hey! Wow this place is so…lively!" she was marveling the place again, this time a gleam of mischievousness and a desire to party gleaming in her deep brown pools. I nodded trying to think of something to say, but then her facial expression changed and I felt a shift in her mood. "What is it?" I said feeling a little uncomfortable with her sudden change in moods, when she didn't answer I followed her gaze and finally saw what she was staring at. Shane and the girl I had seen earlier were making out in a corner. She tore her gaze from the corner and then to another sight, another pair making out, then to another and another. Her face turned into a panic until finally, without a word, she fled out of the party.

XoxoX To Be Continued XoxoX

**So this is a little unusual for me. Usually I don't like to write fan fics of a show I haven't seen that much of, and considering I've only seen like the first 8 episodes of Season 1 well….yea definitely unusual. So yes I know that her and Lara only momentarily broke up and yes I know the creepy agent got fired and yes I know that Dana's "hiding her gayness for her career" thing eventually got solved but I really didn't know what else to go by. So uh just bear with me ^_^ **

**But other then that WHAT'D YA THINK???? I think it was actually pretty good considering I haven't seen that much, I did have to do some research on Dana and ask Karah several questions about Andi but eventually I got it ^_- so look forward to more! Please Please Please R&R and I will try very hard to find the time to finish the last chapter of "There's a Time and Place for Everything" **

**Hope you enjoyed it Karah! Btw readers that's DelicUs92 she's a really amazing writer and a very good friend of mine, you should check her out. Especially if you like South Of Nowhere.**

**~Kado 3**


End file.
